As antivibration devices used in motorcars, Patent Literature 1 discloses one including a mount body having a first attached member attached to a vibration source side, a second attached member attached to a vehicle body frame side, and an antivibration base body formed of a rubber-like elastic body and interconnecting the first attached member and the second attached member, a connecting member fixedly fastened to the first attached member on one side and fixedly fastened to the vibration source side on the other side, a stopper rubber mounted on the connecting member, a retainer member retaining the second attached member, and a stopper wall portion disposed on the retainer member and disposed to face the connecting member with a predetermined gap relative to the same so that when the connecting member is displaced in a bound direction, the stopper rubber is brought into abutment on the stopper wall portion.
According to this antivibration device, when displacement of a large amplitude is inputted in the bound direction (a direction in which the first attached member comes close to the second attached member), the stopper wall portion catches the connecting member and the stopper rubber to operate as a stopper, so that an excessive displacement can be restricted.